Olympian Crystal
}}The Olympian Crystal is one of the most powerful weapons in existence, capable of destroying Gods. When zapped by its lightning, a person's soul will be destroyed, although the crystal itself was destroyed when Zelena used it to kill Hades, and then its leftover fragment became part of a failed scheme by Rumplestiltskin. History 'Before the Curse' }}After killing his father, Kronos, Hades attempts to steal the Olympian Crystal - which is intended for the ruler of Mount Olympus - so that he can use it to rule the world. However, his older brother Zeus stops him, literally, by freezing his heart. He then gives his jealous younger brother the decaying Underworld to rule over, trapping him there and snapping the crystal into two pieces so that he can't use it. With no heartbeat, Hades doesn't have the power to repair it either. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }}After Hades shares a kiss of true love with Zelena, he returns with her to the land of the living, and intends on having her by his side as he rules over the magical seaside town of Storybrooke. In order to gain the power he needs, he wishes to repair the crystal, which he is now strong enough to do because his heart has started beating again. When Regina and Robin seek to take Zelena's baby away, Hades threatens to use it on the former, thinking of it as punishment for her trying to turn Zelena against him. However, as he goes to annihilate her with the crystal's lightning, Robin Hood jumps in the way and instead his soul is destroyed. He then wants to use the crystal on Regina, but Zelena walks in, giving Regina enough time to tackle it away from the deranged God. Zelena ends up picking it up and is forced to make a choice; finally, she makes the right one and uses Hades' own weapon to stab him dead. He and the crystal are reduced to a pile of dust, which Mr. Gold proceeds to revisit and take away a small fragment of the crystal, having earlier expressed interest in it. }} Gold tethers all of Storybrooke's magic to the Olympian Crystal, wanting to accumulate enough power to wake his wife Belle from the sleeping curse she's trapped in. However, all the disruption this causes makes Henry want to destroy magic once and for all, and so he uses his Authorial power to steal the crystal and runs away with it, and Violet, to New York. Gold and his mothers both chase him, but the former is the first to track him down and take the crystal back, siphoning its magic for his own use. He then believes someone is trying to steal it, but in fact this person is more intent on kidnapping Belle. Gold prepares a magical ritual involving the crystal, presumably to try and get Belle back, when Regina shows up and distracts him while Emma tries to steal it. The plan fails miserably because Gold catches them out, but soon Henry shows up with the Dark Grail and sucks all of the crystal's magic away, thus succeeding in his mission to destroy magic. Realizing he needs magic to help his family come home, he convinces the people of New York to "believe" so that the crystal can be recharged and a portal can open. This succeeds, and when everyone returns to Storybrooke, Regina restores the town's magic, causing the crystal to dissolve. Category:Items Category:Weapons